1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates particularly to a robot provided with a surrounding object distance measurement means to automatically perform desired operation or work while measuring the distance from a work object and an obstacle.
2. Description of Related Art
In many cases, a robot which operates in a coexistence environment with a human is provided with a surrounding object distance measurement means to avoid contact with a surrounding object, and thereby recognizes disposition conditions of the surrounding objects to set a moving route. As one example of the surrounding object distance measurement means, there is a laser scanning range sensor (SOKUIKI sensor) which determines the distance by measuring the time elapsed after a plane is scanned with laser light until the irradiated laser light hits against an object to be measured and the reflected light returns, and in order to widen a scan field, the laser scanning range sensor is often installed in a place around which there is no object which obstructs the scan field. In the prior art, in order to make the scan field of the laser scanning range sensor maximum, the sensor has been attached to the top of a head part, or a front part of a body such as an abdomen part and a chest part of the robot.